This invention relates generally to the orthodontic treatment of maloccluded teeth and relates more particularly to a tooth positioner and an associated method of constructing the positioner.
In order to reposition a patient's teeth to a desired orientation, it is known that a positioner constructed of an elastomeric material and having an appearance resembling a common mouthguard can be operatively positioned about the patient's teeth for urging the teeth toward a predetermined or desired position. The positioner includes an arcuate-shaped body defining a trough or recess therealong for accepting the teeth when the positioner body is stretched thereabout so that the stretched condition of the positioner body results in an urging of the teeth by the positioner toward a predetermined orientation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved elastomeric positioner and an associated method of construction wherein the positioner has a relatively high resistance to damage by chewing or biting.
Another object is to provide such a positioner which is comprised of material facilitating a relatively rapid fabrication of the positioner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a positioner comprised of material which is well-suited for use in low pressure injection molding process.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a positioner for exerting a force upon teeth which is within a range of acceptable orthodontic force levels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a positioner possessing desirable characteristics of durometer, flexibility, resiliency, elasticity and static compression.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a positioner possessing a clarity which does not detract from the appearance of the positioner.